Under My Skin
by Yama-Leona san
Summary: This is a Canon x Reader fanfiction, and also it is Sakazuki/Akainu x Reader fanfiction. People who are not good with these type of genre and the character please return back to the former page. This story is settled as Sakazuki/Akainu when he was young. There will be slight adultery things. Not sure in which rating I should have chose though.
1. Chapter 1

**Under My Skin Chapter I**  
><strong>Sakazuki x Reader (with little Kuzan+Borsalino - Reader)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't stand….. I can't stand it! I can't stand it! I can't stand it! Screw it! Does he have to say that much!?" You mutter as you stomp down the corridor of the Marine Head Quarter, clenching your fists in frustration. When you return back to your room, you sigh heavily and slump your head on the bed. "Yeah, yeah, I should be honoured to be one of the Vice-admirals' subordinate, especially their right hand, though I wish he can at least be more softer in the way he says things…" You grumble into the pillow: many of your fellow workers say it is a honourable thing to be one of the Vice-admirals' right-hand, especially Kuzan, Borsalino and Sakazuki… These three rose up to Vice-admiral in an early age, and are the pride of Marine Head-Quarters. You sigh as you roll over on your back and close your eyes to take a rest.<p>

After a few minutes of resting in your bed, you hear a knock, no a bang, on the door. Lazily got up, walk over to open the door to see a grey wall, slowly you look up to see your superior staring down at you with eyes colder than ice. "You sure do have the nerve to ignore my call, Rear-admiral [Name]…" Even though he spoke politely, his voice was laced with anger. Your body froze for a second, you turn to see your Den-Den Mushi: there was a call. "I-I-I am very sorry, Sir!" Without thinking you salute, in fear he might give you the fist. He sighs tiredly, turns his back on you and strides away. "Come we have a mission." taking hold of your coat, and trusty weapon, you clumsily run after your superior. "This time's mission is very important, we must complete it without any failure." The vice-admiral speaks in his stern voice. "Yes, sir. U-um where are we heading?" You ask. "Nevermore Island" You freeze after you hear where is the destination for the mission, Nevermore Island… An island that is haunted, well that is what you have heard but you never liked horror rumours and any place that is haunted. Never. "What are you doing!? Hurry up!" The voice of your boss snaps you out of your thoughts, then you scurry over to him.

When you're about to climb up onto the ship, suddenly everything gets black. "Wha-!?" You started to panic, then there was a playful chuckle, behind you. "Guess who it is." A lazy yet teasing voice whispers into your ear. "U-um Kuzan-san?" stuttering in confusion. "A–rararara~, I have been found." Two large hands then was removed from your eyes. "Um, what are you doing here, sir?" You turned around to see the tall man. "Oh, I am going with you too, so I can protect you and also show my awesomeness to you." Winks at you and starts to pat your head and squeeze your cheeks. "….." You just stand there, letting him fiddle with your face.

* * *

><p>He went up to the battleship, and realizes, she wasn't beside him. Then hearing some cheerful voices down on the dock, he peers down to see [Name] and Kuzan is chattering to each other. '[Name] looks so happy…'<br>"… What is it Borsalino?" Sakazuki didn't bother to turn to see his face. The man behind him exhales a plume of smoke and walks over to where he is, "What are you doing~?" and peers down. "Oh~ I see~" Then looks at Sakazuki in amusement. "What?" Look back at him, the way he is looking is irritating him. "Jealous that your cute little subordinate is talking happily with your co-worker? Oh~ You have such a strong desire don't you~" Dodging his punch and makes another irritating expression. "What makes you think that I am jealous?" Sakazuki glares at him, cursing himself for not able to hit him. Borsalino just shrugs and walks away. Clicking his tongue, the Vice-Admiral calls down to the idiot "[NAME]! What are you doing! Come up already!".  
>[Name] jumps and runs up to his side. "I am sorry, sir!" She salutes in fear, her eyes her closed preparing for punishment. He just stares at her for a minute, then walk away to his cabin, leaving her alone on the deck.<p>

In the bathroom, under the shower, Sakazuki could not forget Borsalino' words. "Jealous that your cute little subordinate is talking happily with your colleague?"  
>'Pathetic. Feelings are for the weak. Especially love…' Turning the shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist, he opens the door of the bathroom, he steps out feeling the coolness of the room. 'Trying to understand others and have them prove to see me, I believe that it is simply a waste of time. If I have the power, I do not need those meaningless things at all. The power that can eliminate worthless beings. So I want to be strong. I am not interested in the title. As long as being strong and righteous, in here, plenty of those things will come. I have the potential to become a Fleet Admiral? Of course I do. Yet, how can he say something like that… Something that is so unimportant…'<br>"Um, Sir?" A voice broke through his chain of thoughts, and look up see [Name] blushing red. "I-I am really sorry! I will put the tea here, Sir!" places a tray of the kettle and the tea cup on the small table next to the bed and starts to leave. "… Wait [Name]" [Name] freezes. "Y-yes?" she replies. "Just stay there." Going over to the bed, pick up his pants and begin to change. "You can turn." Sakazuki ordered her. Slowly she turns around to face him, yet still looking away. Rolling his eyes, he picks a pile of documents and reports Sakazuki have finished, then walk over to her. "Take this and when we go back to Marijoa, send this to Kong-san." pushing the pile to her, he took the pot and pour into the tea cup. "Yes, sir!" she salutes and leaves the room. He sighs and rest on the bed, running a hand through his hair. 'Screw Borsalino! After this mission I will punch him. Hard.' Feeling the room is becoming airless, he went out to get fresh air. Outside was dark and silent, only the sound of the waves lapping against the ship. Although, there is this unknown thing throbbing inside the young Vice-Admiral…

* * *

><p>The morning light shining through and forcing your eyes open. Changing into your daily clothes, you sluggishly walk out of the room and head to the dining place. Everyone was there except Sakazuki… "[Name]-chan, had a good sleep?" Two large hands rests on your shoulder, pulling you to a wall of warmth. "Huh? Kuzan-san?" facing up to see the tall senior, looking down at you happily. "Why are you here, sir? Weren't you on a different ship?" "A~rararara~ Is there any reason to come over to just see your cute little face?" He smiles cheekily, you feel your cheeks becoming burning hot. His cool fingers, then strokes your cheek gently. "Oohhh~ Flirting with Sakazuki's subordinate? He will kill you~." A laid-back voice came from behind them, a gentle yet strong tug from your arm pulls you away from Kuzan-san, you look up to see Borsalino-san, ever so relaxed, looking down at you, one hand holding a cigarette and another still wrapped around your arm firmly yet not painfully. "If Sakazuki sees you, you're dead Kuzan" Borsalino smirks at Kuzan, still holding your arm. "Um… Borsalino-san? My a–Kyaa!?" Then suddenly a strong and not so gentle tug pulls you away from the two and slamming yourself into something hard, you're sure that you have heard your neck cracked from the bump, groaning as you gaze up to see a face of your boss close to rage. "What bullshits are you all doing in the morning?" Eyes sharp as a blade, stares at the two Vice-Admirals and you. Gulped down the air, trying to stop yourself from doing anything stupid. However the two senior marines were looking very calm, 'How could they be so calm!?' the question screamed in your mind. "Oh sorry~ We were just asking your subordinate if she want to eat with us this morning." Borsalino says and lays a hand on your shoulder, then Sakazuki grabs and pull you to him. "Well, she is not." Sakazuki snarls and drags you to the dining cabin…<br>The dining cabin was quiet, all of the soldiers already ate and left from the aura Sakazuki has emitted. Sitting on the opposite side, eating with a heavy, awkward silence in the air. You glanced at him, before you could say anything. He opens his mouth "This time the mission is not easy, be cautious on your clumsiness." Stares at you with a stern look. "Last thing I need is a foolish subordinate, doing something stupid and interfere with the mission" The words made you swallow your half-chewed bread, branding what he said into your mind, you nodded and finished your food.

* * *

><p>Closing to the destination, you're in your cabin, getting ready; your trusty revolvers and ammos in your gun belt and an army knife buckled to your thigh strap. You then picked up a small light pink silk bag with gold petal decorated it, from your desk, clutching it harder as if to make it melt into your hand and put it into a special pocket in the inner side of your jacket and headed out to the deck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(There is slight Kuzan x reader happening here (^^;) .) Plz read description, for information.**

Outside on the deck the soldiers are lined up cleanly. You can feel nervous and partial fear coming from them. 'No kidding..' You thought to yourself as you glanced over to your boss, who was standing in front of them. Any person can feel an aura that he emits and that it is not pleasant. You silently sigh and walk over to his side. "Remember, our mission is to capture the Revolutionaries whom has theirs base in Nevermore. They may not be one of Dragon's, BUT stay on your guards." His eyes dart from the soldier on the left then one by one it reaches to you. You shudder slightly from his eyes, you never liked it when he looks at you, always cold and hard. After dismissing the soldiers, Sakazuki walks over to you and passes you the small dendenmushi. "Keep this you will need it" Then leaves you behind alone on the deck. Placing a hand on the left side of your chest, feeling the shape of the silk bag, you sigh in comfort. "Hyaa!" Then suddenly you give out a high pitch yelp from a coldness on your neck, flipping around to see Kuzan with a smirk on his face. "K-Kuzan–san! I wish you will not that!" You stutter as you cover your neck. "Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. Btw, nice reaction." He winks at me. "Uh..." You don't have anything to say to that, or actually you can't find a proper one. "[Name]!" Your boss' voice saves you from the awkwardness, replying to his call you ran away over to him, leaving Kuzan alone. "Sir. What is the matter?" In his cabin, Sakazuki is sitting on his bed, tearing two papers up and give half to you. "Here vivre cards" 'Vivre card...?' You thought in wonder, you have heard about but never seen one. "What is this for sir?" Looking down at the two small sheets of papers, you can see two written on each. '_Kuzan'_ and _'Borsalino'_ The two senior vice-admiral's names were written on. "When the mission gets a little too rough, and you cannot find me, go over to them. Got it?" Looking over to me, his face unreadable from the shades of the hoodie. "Yes, sir" Saluting, you left the room.

* * *

><p>Sakazuki alone in his room, takes out a cigarette, lit it, but not even taking a smoke, he let the cigarette turn slowly into a burning ember, then crushes it with his fist. Throwing the gray ashes onto the floor, he leaves the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching to the island, you jump off with ease. The ground firm and the grass taller than your hip. The air was still, and slightly cold. Shivering slightly, you unconsciously went over to Sakazuki. "What? Don't tell me that you are feeling scared now are you?" You cannot see anything expression from under the shadows of his hood. 'SHIT!' The word screams repetitively in your mind. Unable to even make a sound you froze, under his gaze. Ready for a blow of his magma, you grip on the pocket where the silk bag is and close your eyes. But it did not happen, but a small strong push on the forehead. Opening your eyes, Sakazuki face is unreadable, however you can know that he is not angry. "Just stay next me and you will be alright." After saying that he strode off to where Borsalino is. You are left alone again, speechless, the only word or sound that escaped your mouth is 'Fuhe?'<br>Then suddenly a bullet grazed the side of your ear. Not knowing of what has happened. Your body unconsciously crouches down, to hide in the tall blades of grass. "Revolutioners!" One of the soldiers screams. It snaps you back from the shock, then from the blade of grass, you observe the surroundings. Horrible. The Revolutioners are like beasts, jumping onto their prey, clawing and biting into them. The screams of your mates fill your ears. Unable to bear it, in a swift move you pull out your revolver. _BLAM BLAM_ Two enemies down. Dodging knives and sword, you shoot another 3, 4, 8, 10 enemies down. Then suddenly you feel a slash on your right thigh, gasping from the pain, you crouch down, pressing a hand on the wound, looking up to see a man smirking. "You, little girl, I the executive of the New Revolutionary Army, will have your head, as a punishment for harming my dear subordinates." Making an odd pose, he looks down at you. From how he attacked you, he is stronger than the ones you shot down. Reloading your gun, in a swift move you made a move, but before you can blast him, he slashes you without moving a finger, giving you a deeper wound in your shoulder. "! Shit!" Swearing, you fell to the ground. Blood loss and pain made you feel dizzy. He chuckles in triumph. "Now to finish you." Grin getting wider as he raises his arm high up dramatically, giving a you long and dreadful time. Gritting your teeth, with all the strength that was still left inside, you roll into a bush to escape from him. Flopping down from extreme exhaustion, your head was spinning for what you can do. You don't want to die, but you don't know how you're able in doing that though. Then you remembered, pulling out the vivre cards pointing over to where they are. 'My haki may not be strong, but maybe I can...' Closing your eyes, you search for the nearest. 'Kuzan!' Gaining up your remaining strength, you crawl as fast as you can, the pain biting at your shoulder and thigh. "Ugh..." Grunt escapes your lips, as you continue to crawl over to your senior comrade. Finally, you came out to the opening, the grass laced with ice brushes you. "Where are you~, little girl~!" The creepy voice of the executive, fills your ear. "Kuzan! HELP!" Screaming with all your might, you call over to the tall man, yet he isn't able to hear your voice for help. Feeling a strong grip on your head, you groan from the pain. Forced to see the ugly man, you bit into your lower lips deep, feeling the fear envelope you, a small drop of tear trickles down your cheek. Silently praying that you will survive, you closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself down. Then a burning hot heat wave, was hurting your skin, slightly opening your eyes, you saw something that makes you horrified to the core. Sakazuki, your boss, and the executive, everything except his arm that has lifted you, covered in hot oozing lava. Sakazuki's eyes were not like something she saw before, boiling anger and excitement. It was not about how the enemy before her melt and burn with the lava, becoming a grotesque form, nor the eyes, it was how you felt extreme joy and a sudden unusual yet loving squeeze in the heart, that made you horrified. Speechless, as you fall to the ground, body shaking in trying to maintain the position. "[Name] are you alright?" Sakazuki asks as he reaches a hand to you, and you just smack that hand away. "NO!" Not understanding why you have said that, big blobs of tears begin to flow out of your eyes, voice shaking and straining to say more. "N-no... Sorry... I..." Quiet as sword brushing against the stone. Then you saw his face, filled with shock and pain...? Before you could think anything, a huge explosion happens next to you. You closed your eyes in fear, feeling this is the end of you. Then you felt that you're lifted up. Opening your eyes, you look up to see Sakazuki, your boss carrying you, running with all his might. Everything was getting blurry, your consciousness is about to give in from the blood loss, streaks of white running past your eyes, fierce hot colors and black dances in front of you threateningly, lulling you into an eternal slumber, that is when it went all black. "[NAME!]" A voice shook you from the darkness, everything going bright, still blurry, but you could see your boss, looking at you. 'Is he angry...? I gotta wake and apologize...' Staggering to get up, suddenly you're knocked off your feet, and there you go, into something cold, then you blank out again.

* * *

><p>He managed to reach to the deck, the waves began to push against the ship violently, the rain fell heavily like bullets, 'the mission has failed' the thought made him grit his teeth in bitter anger. Then he looks at [Name], in his arms, unconscious, questioning himself on why he is saving her, he carries her to treat her wound. Hearing her groan, he starts calling her name, trying to bring her back to consciousness. Opening her eyes and begin to stand up, Sakazuki felt relieved, but that didn't last long. The wave crashes against the ship and it has made [Name] get knocked off the ship falling into the dark waters. "[Name]!" Sakazuki shouts, grabbing a float, he dives in to catch the unconscious girl.<p> 


End file.
